fluidanimsfandomcom-20200215-history
Umbrella
Umbrella is an RHG created by Resh (Jeffrey Xu). Bio Umbrella is an experimental prototype of the military's umbrella division, led by Commander Red. He suffers from a radiation leak from his hydrogen cores. At the command of his superiors he battled other fighters like FLLFFL and Franky. Soon the division that Umbrella worked for put him to a test that involved slaughtering an unarmed army as shown in Resh's popular video Hypersonic. The Umbrella division decided to make Umbrella meet the clan known as NEMESIS, and later terminate him. Umbrella fought the group but eventually explained to them that his superiors were planning to kill him and that he needed help. He offered to help them to defeat the division in return for their services. He participated in the battle between NEMESIS and the division in NEMESIS's animation REVENGE. His fate is currently unknown. However, it is also anonymous if he will be in clan NEMESIS's next collaboration, Clan war. Umbrella: Recollections Umbrella's storyline was more specifically represented when Resh posted a video called Umbrella: Recollections. According to the animation, Umbrella was being rescued by a helicopter just after the plane crash at the end of his battle with Franky. The video explains that it had been 3 months since the first mission had been completed and that Umbrella suffered injuries during the crash, however he was able to recover. Meanwhile a new 'threat' had recently emerged, a group that claims to have information about the division's background, NEMESIS. The division sent in Umbrella to end the resistance, but he only managed to temporarily neutralise the resistance while being left fatally wounded on the battlefield. The division had to send in a rescue squad to pick up Umbrella and placed him into another recovery period. It, however was clear that Umbrella was too weak to take on the entire clan and the experts of the division came up with yet another generation of deadly weaponry, like the flight pack Umbrella was given. When Umbrella recovered, he was sent into VR training which turned out to be the training he took in Resh's two animations, Overdrive https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EAqv6N-EulY and Hypersonic https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X69QiVfq5pw. The only downside was that the result of the three hydrogen cores were enough to overpower his radiation immunity, sending him into another period of recovery. About 2 weeks later, Commander Red is given a report of an airship flying across the east coast, heading toward one of the division's ground bases. He is also told that Umbrella is still in his second phase of recovery. Growing concerned, Commander Red sends in his air force to destroy the airship and orders the division's logos disguised to look like skulls. The video then shows the back story of NEMESIS Collab: Invasion. NEMESIS's jets and airship are shown flying across the sky, Commander Yun sitting and smoking. Suddenly a missile hits the airship and the skull logo'd planes begin assaulting, alerting the entire NEMESIS crew. Yun gets up and an explosion cuts the power, causing everything to go dark. Yun starts running for an exit at the side of the airship, explosions happening around him and he slides out, starting the beginning of NEMESIS's Collab. Suddenly there is a flashback of the Collab, showing Yun shooting an Umbrella Division pilot in the head. Then it shows Cree rescuing Yun from a plane crash and hanging onto his sword embedded in a building while gripping Yun's hand. Yun swings and shoots a glass window, sending him crashing throu gh. Cree releases his grip and hangs on a ledge. One of the pilots then report back to Commander Red that the ship had been successfully eliminated and the air force are ordered to retreat. Cree helps himself up and watches the troops return back to base. He then tells Jade via earpiece that the air base had been destroyed. Jade asks if Yun is safe and Cree says "Yeah, he's fine." before Jade gives the order to retreat and regroup. Another 2 weeks later, Umbrella had fully recovered and had now been reduced by the Umbrella division to just one Umbrella-X768 due to his recent reports, and they hoped that it will slow the effects of the radiation. The division then discovers that NEMESIS had been gathering information from a higher up: FLLFFL. Umbrella is then finally seen heading on his way toward his final mission. Umbrella: Recollections 2 After supposedly killing FLLFFL, he rips out one of the backpack parts, revealing that his blood has turned purple from the radiation poisoning. He stares at his reflection in the backpack blade, examining the worsening condition of the cracks from his eyes that have begun to bleed out purple blood. Back at the Umbrella Division HQ, they have been monitoring the entire fight, confirming that Umbrella has completed his mission. Commander Red then orders that Umbrella be terminated. A chip in the Umbrella-X768 activates and Umbrella is given a lethal shock and is proclaimed dead. Commander Red orders the retrival of the equipment and a chopper is dispatched to Umbrella's location. As Umbrella fades into unconciousness, he has a flashback of his mother being executed outside his burning house and as he is taken away, and witnesses his father being shot to death and left on the road. Later in the flashback, he wakes up, eyes notably blue in color, where he see Commander Red and some lackeys. Infuriated with the death of his parents, he pulls against the restraints and is punched to 'calm' him down. Red blood from the injury is taken and dropped into a test tube that turns bright blue, meaning that it reads negative for radiation. A wall opens up, showing hundreds of other test tube colored lavender, as he is the only one with resistance to radiation. Commander Red has staff inject a liquid drug to wipe out his memory and rename him under the code name 'Umbrella', ordering that he works for the Umbrella Division, stating that it's his duty to receive and eliminate targets. To this, 'Umbrella' opens his now purple eyes and placidly accepts the order. Umbrella regains conciousness, fully remembering what the Umbrella Division did to him. As he stands up, the chopper arrives, shocked to see him still alive and reports back to HQ. Visibly angry, he recalls his memories and shoots down the chopper, ripping out the chip and tells the Umbrella Division through the Audio tracker that he remembers everything they did to him, and that he'll take revenge for it. He proceeds to crush the chip. Back at HQ, Commander Red slams his fist down in frustration, sending Umbrella Division staff after him. Commander Red then states that if Umbrella wants revenge, he'll have to come and get it. Umbrella turns and walks to FLLFFL's body, bowing in respect and even shedding a tear, claiming that he did not want to do this to him, begging for his forgiveness. Suddenly, FLLFFL grabs his arm, telling him that he does not want his apology, but wants to be avenged and for Umbrella to kill Commander Red. He departs but not before telling Umbrella that the cure to his radiation poisoning is with NEMESIS and to retrieve it before Commander Red does. With this, Umbrella journey's to NEMESIS HQ, which alerts the clan, demanding to know why he has returned. He states that he comes in peace and wants to strike a deal with them, telling the truth behind his first attack, the reason being to neutralize NEMESIS and retrieve the cure for Commander Red. NEMESIS assumes that he's back to retrieve the cure for him, but he states that he's here for the cure for himself this time. They make a deal that Umbrella would join and fight for NEMESIS' cause and in return receive the cure. Umbrella then on becomes an official member of NEMESIS. Abilities Physical Umbrella has a high resistance to radiation and therefore is able to handle the hydrogen cored equipment. This innate biological advantage has its limits though, with 3 hydrogen cores being enough to overpower his resistance and give him lethal radiation poisioning that turns his blood from a healthy red to purple. The effects of his worsening condition of radiation poisioning is evident when Umbrella exerts himself in battle, the cracks around his eyes spreading a leaking purple blood. Umbrella, like all other gladiators, has a overall average combat performance in terms of speed, strength and agility. He also is resourceful and a quick thinker, managing to use his environment to his advantage against Franky and was able to finish off FLLFFL with the rods of his broken Backpack. He has survived a lethal shock that was meant to terminate him. This could possibly be due to the ionising radiation in his blood breaking down the electricity circulating his body when he received the shock, but this is all speculation. Equipment Umbrella-X768: Umbrella's main weapon is the Umbrella-X768, a high tech umbrella that is able to be used as a sword, shield, energy weapon, radar, grappling hook or parachute should the need arise. It can even create an electromagnetic field capable of redirecting bullets. Backpack v3: Umbrella wears a backpack that consists of the main backpack that he wears and the varying number of parts that are likely electromagnetically connected to the rest of the backpack, making a pair of wings that allows Umbrella to participate in aerial combat. It was destroyed during FLLFFL vs Umbrella. During the time he was working for the Umbrella Division he was provided with a stealth jet and mission briefings. He also possesses a jet pack with a nuclear reactor and some wings powered by energy from the reactor. But for some reason in Umbrella-hypersonic, he wields 2 of those umbrella disguised weapons. He has also been seen using his umbrella to skid across the ground at high speeds. He is shown being capable of dropping from orbit. Weaknesses Due to the nature of his equipment, Umbrella suffers from severe radiation poisoning. Because of this he is restricted down to one umbrella rather than two, meaning his combat performance is also restricted. Umbrella also has shown a lack of concern for his own wellbeing in order to perform well, such as exerting himself in VR battles and consequencially visibly worsening his condition. During his fight with FLLFFL, he purposely takes damage from the Backpack parts to deliver the finishing blow. Without his equipment, Umbrella is extremely vulnerable to his opponents as he does not excel in physical stats in comparison to other gladiators. Trivia * Umbrella made a final appearance in Unseen's Transform RHG. * He also makes an appearance in Resh's 5000 subscriber special. * Like most RHG gladiators, he is coloured black. * According to the description in NEMESIS: REVENGE, he is a co-leader. * If you look closely in the beginning of Benjamin's scene in NEMESIS: REVENGE, he is shown cuddling his umbrella and sleeping. * In his battle with Franky, it is revealed that he's ambidextrous. * In some battles or videos, his eyes are perfectly normal and unradiated. * Also in some videos he doesn't have his jet pack, like in his demo, his battle with Franky or in his NEMESIS tryout. * His jet pack is actually fueled by another umbrella if you look closely. * Umbrella is a soldier type gladiator. * Umbrella even made appearances in other NEMESIS tryouts as well, when other gladiators decided to join. * Umbrella also makes an appearance in Doors 4. * Umbrella makes yet another cameo appearance in Jade vs Gildedguy. * And lately he makes an appearance in Gildedguy's part, where in the start he is shown to have a picture taken with 2 other stickmen in clan NEMESIS's exhibition hall. After Jade knocks Gildedguy out for breaking a small rule, Umbrella joins the other gladiators and tourists to watch the battle. After the battle, Umbrella nearly eats the last cake when Gildedguy stops him, places the cake back on he tray, places the tray onto the recovering Jade and pats her on the head. Umbrella and the other members of NEMESIS scowl at the golden warrior and escort him out of the hall. Umbrella is then last seen chasing Gildedguy away, with Benjamin, Fox'nQ, Gyro, Jade and Nanix. * He is a featured character in C3WhiteRose's animation/game Stick Fighter, on Hyun's Dojo and DeviantArt. * Umbrella even had his own video with his fanart by fans of him. * Umbrella has been featured in a few of Resh's BSEs. * Umbrella was part of an April Fool's prank by Resh himself about t he second part of Umbrella: Recollections. * Umbrella was shown in a certain part of the Umbrella: Recollections Trailer with blue eyes, instead of his trademark indigo eyes. It's revealed in Umbrella: Recollections 2 that Umbrella's eyes were originally bright blue before turning indigo due to the injection. * Umbrella appears in The Joint 2, were he's about to fist fight with PB but is interrupted by a spanish speaking cleaner who sweeps away his umbrella. It's also revealed he can speak broken spanish. Battles Umbrella vs Jade-'INCOMPLETE' Umbrella Vs FLLFFL-"WIN" Umbrella vs Franky-'WIN' Umbrella vs NEMESIS-"'TIE"' Umbrella vs Yupia-'INCOMPLETE' Category:Neutrul Category:RHG Category:RHG Characters